The World Jam
by Littlemix17
Summary: The girls go to a new school and find out that they're going to the world jam! But...what exactly will there be in store? BOYS,drama,music? Rated M:Drug use,strong language,and sexual scenes and content
1. The Beginning

**NARRATOR'S P.O.V**

**_Wednesday,September 4th,2014/9:15 am_**

They all stood outside of their new school and sighed. "Whoa,It feels like it was only yesterday when we were all freshmen at our old school." One named Bubbles started. "And then now,we're seniors." The oldest named Blossom continued.

The last one,that was supposedly Buttercup,looked at them. "Come on,what are we waiting for,let's go in."

Wait a sec,one thing I forgot to mention..this was a school for gifted and talented people. Oh,and what was it called? Right,Ella school of performing arts. The best school for talented youngsters.

And what are the three best friends doing here in NYC,right in front of Ella school you ask? Well,they are attending their last year of high school at the school of their dreams. Now that I answered your question,let's get back to where we were.

They stalked into the office to get their schedules. And said goodbye to the front office lady. Same old,same old. Blah,blah,blah.

They walked into their first period;voice class. Now this class,my friends is like the core of this whole school. It's the only class where you HAVE to attend. It's where you sing,it's where you write songs,it's where you perform. While the other classes are just optional.

That reminds me,Buttercup's choice for an optional class is dance. She grew up with dance. She has danced since the age of one. Very skilled at dance. I mean,damn;if you saw her dance you would've thought she were a professional dancer.

Now Bubbles' choice was art. She's passionate about it. Did it every single day. She would sketch in the morning,paint in the afternoon,and sculpt at night. She could make anything to a masterpiece.

Blossom chose drama. Not because she was dramatic. No,she chose drama because she loved it. Very talented. She was so good of an actress,that she can look you in the eye and lie to you.

But there was one thing they all loved best. And that is music. They could play every single instrument known to man and woman. Their voices could beat anyone else's any day. Music was one thing that brought them together. Music was what caused for them to meet and instantly become best friends.

Each and every student stared upon their presence. Bubbles was intimidated;especially by the voice teacher,Ms. Elaine. Most stares were curious. While others were lustful or envious. The boys in the class stared lustfully along with some other _girls._ Buttercup snarled,"Whoa,lesbian much?" **(****A/N: Not offending anybody! Sorry that any of you thought I was offending any lesbians or gays :) )** Blossom frowned and whispered,"Buttercup,that's rude." "Oh I'm sorry _mother."_

Ms. Elaine stared. "Well girls,are you going to take a seat or are you going to stand there like statues?" The girls each took their own seat in the back while listening to Ms. Elaine. "Well class,today I'd like you to do a project with a partner or a group and write a song. You then have to perform it at the world jam. As a school tradition,we will be performing our songs at the world jam in front of artists and different people worldwide." Buttercup turned to Bubbles,"What the hell is the world jam?" "Oh,I've heard of it. Senior students from different performing arts high schools come from all over the world to compete at the world jam." "Oh,is the world jam like that battle of the bands thing I've heard about?" Blossom chimed in. "Yeah! That's the one." Bubbles said.

"As you all know not all of you will make it. And the winner of this year's world jam will have a record deal with virgin records." The class cheered with joy as they heard what she had said. One girl with red hair and obnoxiously ridged ribbons raised her hand,"Um,excuse me Ms. Elaine but who are the judges going to be this year,because me and my friends are going to demolish everybody and show them and everybody else how good we are." "Well Berserk,this year the creator of the world jam Wren Park's sons themselves are going to be the judges this year." Every girl screamed with excitement and fangirled while the boys were just nervous,wanting to make a good impression on the Park Brothers. "**THE PARK BROTHERS! AKA ONE TIME!?**" Brat,one of Berserk's friends yelled. "Yes,One Time." Ms. Elaine answered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All the girls screeched. "OK,so we'll be leaving to LA for the world jam in two days,so I suggest you prepare for the flight." Ms. Elaine said as the bell rang. The three girls took their belongings and headed to the hallway. "Wow,first we come as seniors to our new school,and then we're heading to the world jam in two days." Blossom said. "Teh;yeah,not to mention that we're meeting _the _One Time." Buttercup mentioned. "Yeah,I mean I barely knew what happened today." Bubbles chimed.

"Face it Bubs,nobody knew what happened today." Blossom said. "_True._" Both Buttercup and Bubbles agreed.

* * *

_**Thursday,September 6th,2014/8:47 am**_

_Be my bad boy,be my man,be my week end lover,but don't be my friend-.._

Buttercup jolted awake from hearing Bubbles' ringtone calling her. She lazily took her touch screen phone and answered. "Mm,hello?"

"_Buttercup! What the hell is taking you so long? We're supposed to be at the airport at 9:00 am sharp,and it's already 8:49! Me and Bloss have been waiting outside your house for over thirty minutes!"_

"OH MY GOD! I OVERSLEPT! GOTTA GO,SEE YOU OUTSIDE!"

"_Hurry u-"_

Buttercup had hung up before Bubbles could finish her sentence and ran to her bathroom. And boy was she lucky that she had packed her stuff the night before.

* * *

_**Outside**_

"Hurry up!" Bubbles yelled into her phone. "Sometimes I wonder how she wakes up for school." Bubbles said. "Me too. But she probably has her mom wake her up every morning." Blossom replied. Bubbles gasped playfully,"You're such a stalker!" "No I'm not you bitch!" Blossom playfully laughed. Bubbles rolled her eyes,"Whatever you say,_Blossom._" "Shut up!" Blossom said as she pushed her slightly_._ Both of them started pushing each other and laughed until Buttercup waltzed out her front door,not bothering to lock it. She jumped in the back of the car and apologized while huffing breathlessly. "So,what were you guys talking about?" Bubbles smirked. "Oh,we were talking about how Blossom was a stalker."_  
_

"Oh,that's good to know..wait what?" Buttercup questioned. Bubbles giggled while Blossom frowned.

* * *

_**LA..**_

"Woo! That was the longest plane ride I've ever been on!" Buttercup yelled. Blossom stared. "The flight was only 5 hours." "Well to _me _it felt like 20 hours." "Well it wasn't." Blossom retorted.

Ms. Elaine got between them. "Well,what are we waiting for,let's get to the hotel!" "Yeah!" "Woo!" All the students cheered.

* * *

**Well,this is part 1,I hope you enjoyed it. And I'll see you guys next time in part 2!**


	2. Price Tag

_**Thursday,September**_**_ 6th,2014/2:34 pm_**

**BUBBLES JULIETTE'S P.O.V**

Wow..I am speechless. Here we are,at the world jam,with our new friend Robin Serena. She joined our band,called The Remix. She has golden eyes and chestnut hair with some amber highlights. We looked around the stadium outside,amazed at the sight around us. The stage was huge with lights and had some steep steps. While there were multiple seats for the audience,enough to fit more than 6,000 people.

I looked at my best friends with an uneasy look. They looked concerned. "I-I don't know if I can perform in front of millions and millions of people,including the audience right here." Blossom sighed. "Bubbles,we know you're scared,we get that. But,we'll always be right by your side." I smiled. "Really?" "Yes really." They all said.

"EEP!" We all turned around to find our girl classmates screeching. "Why the fuck are they screaming? Did they find out they had to wear polyester and cheap fabric or something?" Buttercup said. "I have no idea. But let's just ignore it and just practice for our performance." Robin suggested. "Fine with me." "Yup." "Kay." The three of us responded.

As we walked to an empty spot at the stadium to practice,an annoying voice pierced our ears. "Hey newbies! And Robin too!" We turned around to find Princess,the most snobbiest of the so called band,Hot Like That. I mean,what kind of name is that?

"What the hell do you want,Porncess Morefucks?" Robin asked,rather annoyed by her presence. "Just so you know,Berserk,Brat,Brute,and I are going to beat you bitches." "At what? The 'who dresses like a hooker' competition? Cause you,and your plastic barbie dolls would be a shoe in at beating us." Blossom retorted.

"Mmhm." Buttercup,Robin,and I said while rolling our heads with sass. "Well at least we don't sing like monkeys!" Princess said. "Well at least us 'monkeys' as you say,have a life and don't dress like cheap ass whores!" Robin fired. Upon hearing this,I noticed that One Time had arrived and was watching our conversation with Princess. Princess gasped like she was about to die. She then frowned. "Ugh,you're not even worth it." She said as she walked away. I frowned with distaste. While the others glared.

"I hate that girl's ass." Robin gritted through her teeth. "Oh,don't worry Robbie,we all hate that monkey's ass." Buttercup reassured. "Agreed." We all said in unison.

* * *

Blossom stood in front of us. "OK girls,are you ready?" We all nodded in response. We were backstage waiting for our turn to perform. We're after Hot Like That. And let me tell you,they were not doing a swell job.

The audience was quiet after their performance. They only got a few awkward claps. "Uh,thank you...um,Boomer,what did you think of their performance?" The host asked. "Um,great effort?" He said unsure. "OK,thank you Hot Like That.." The host said awkwardly. "No! Wait,what about Brick,Mitch,and Butch's opinions?"Brute asked. "Oh no,that's not necessary. Off you go now,shoo shoo."

"OK everyone,put your hands together for..The Remix!" The host announced. Everyone cheered for us as we walked on stage. I was blushing madly. "one..two..three..four.." Blossom whispered.

_Move-Little Mix_

We started posing at the start of our song.

_All-Mmh [x4] (ah) mmh (ah) mmh [repeats]_

_Robin-Hey baby,tell me your name _

_I got a fever for you,I just can't explain_

_but there's just one problem,I'm a bit old school_

_when it comes to lovin',I ain't chasing you_

_hate waiting,I'm on a roll,you've got to let yourself_

_go.._

_Bubbles-Whoa,you know that I've been waiting for you_

_don't leave me standing all by myself_

_Cause I ain't looking at no one else_

_Blossom-Hey,get your back off the wall_

_don't you get comfortable_

_looking so hot,I think that I,might fall_

_woo! Feeling like it's my birthday_

_like Christmas day came early,just what I want_

_so when,we move you move_

_All-Hey! Get your back off the wall_

_don't you get comfortable_

_looking so hot,I think that I,might fall_

_feeling like it's my birthday,like Christmas day came early_

_just what I want_

_so when,we move you move_

_Buttercup-Oh silly,why you afraid_

_don't be a,big baby_

_quit playing games_

_put your arms around me_

We went to the crowd and flirted with some fan-boys.

_you know what to do,and we can take it down_

_low.._

_Bubbles-Whoa,you know that I've been waiting for you_

_don't leave me standing all by myself_

_cause I ain't looking at no one else_

_All-Hey! Get your back off the wall_

_don't you get comfortable_

_looking so hot,I think that I might fall _

_feeling like it's my birthday_

_like Christmas day came early_

_just what I want,so when,we move you move [x2]_

_Buttercup-I know that you wanna but you can't_

_cause you gotta stay cool in the corner_

_when the truth is that you wanna move,so move_

_All-I know that you wanna but you can't_

_cause you gotta stay cool in the corner_

_when the truth is that you wanna move,so move_

_Bubbles-Move it baby oh,you know that I've been waiting for you_

_don't leave me standing all by myself,cause I ain't looking at no one else_

_looking at no one else,looking at no one else (ow!)_

_All-Hey,hey! I'm ready,hey! Boy come and get me_

_don't be scared show me what you do,don't you know a girl like a boy who moves [x2]_

_Get your back off the wall,don't you get comfortable_

_looking so hot,I think that I might fall_

_feeling like it's my birthday,like Christmas day came early_

_just what I want,so when,we move,you move_

_Hey,hey! I'm ready,hey! Boy come and get me_

_don't be scared,show me what you do,don't you know a girl like a boy who moves_

Everybody applauded and roared for us. My cheeks were as pink as a rose. I can't believe what we just did. "We did it!" I exclaimed as I engulfed Robin into a hug.

"Wow! Incredible! These girls have talent,am I right?" Mitch complimented. "You girls are gifted." Boomer smiled. My cheeks went from pink to red. "Yeah,I mean you guys grabbed my attention." Butch commented. "You girls were perfect. You guys were in sync,and had perfectly tight harmonies. Now that's,what I call talent." Brick said.

"Thank you." We all smiled. "Alright ladies and gentlemen,vote for The Remix online,and we'll see you guys tomorrow,goodbye!" The host waved to the audience.

We walked off the stage practically grinning like the Cheshire Cat. We went off our separate ways to explore LA. I went to the mall to shop for some clothes and art supplies. Oh,and also some fabric for our next performance outfits.

When I was in the art store,I was staring at some graphite pencils that could come in handy for my sketch designs. What I didn't notice was that someone was behind me. "Nice choice." "Whoa!" I screeched as I knocked some supplies down. I stood up and looked upon the mystery guy. It was Boomer,from One Time. Aw,come on! I can't believe I just embarrassed myself in front of him.

"Whoa,sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized. "N-no! I'm sorry,for being such a klutz." I stuttered. "I'm afraid we officially didn't meet properly,hi,I'm Boomer,nice to meet you." He greeted as he stuck out his hand. I giggled. "Hi,I'm Bubbles." I shook his hand.

"I loved your performance,by the way." He complimented. "I loved yours too. Uh,I mean,your OTHER performances,cause you didn't even perform at the world jam today.." I muttered while fiddling my thumbs.

He chuckled lightly. "You're cute when you're nervous." I looked up from my thumbs with a pint of red on my cheeks. "Oh,why thank you."

He flashed a smile that could easily melt all the girls. "No problem,you know,cause it's true." I blushed madly and turned to the graphite pencils. i checked the price and pouted. "Hey,what's wrong?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"I can't afford this." What? Why not?" "It's because I went shopping for new clothes and some fabric before I came here,and this costs eighty dollars,and all I have left is ten bucks." "Wow,pretty expensive for a pack of graphite pencils." "Yeah,but they are pencils made of fine material."

His face expression changed to a thinking face. When he thought of something,his face lit up like a light bulb. "Hey,what if I pay for those pencils?" My eyes widened. "N-no,it's fine. I can wait until a sale comes up." "No,I'm serious,I insist." He insisted.

I sighed. "Well,it's obvious I'm not going to win this,so OK." He smiled at my answer and grabbed the pack of pencils away from me. That boy is definitely something,and I tend to find out.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! R&R please! See ya!**


	3. No more dollars

**Friday,September_ 7th,2014 _**

**_7:00 pm_**

**NARRATOR'S P.O.V**

SNORE!

Blossom frowned in her sleep when she heard Buttercup's awful snore. But,she ignored it.

_SNORE!_

**SNORE!**

_**SNORE!**_

Blossom has had it. She marched all the way to Buttercup's room and yelled. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

...

Wait for it...wait for it...

**_SNORE!_**

"UNBELIEVABLE!" Blossom shouted. "SHH! Blossom be quiet! I'm tryna get some sleep!" Buttercup exclaimed. "WHAT THE- -OH NOW YOU WAKE UP?" She yelled. "Once again,UNBELIEVABLE!"

* * *

**_Same Time..._**

"Oh my god! Give it up already! Spider-man's WAY better than Batman!" Boomer exclaimed at Butch. "How can a guy wearing tights be WAY better than Batman?!" Butch retorted.

"They're called spandex!"

"Whatever!"

Brick cringed. Their constant yelling and arguing about who's better was raising his annoying-o-meter. He dropped his spoon in his bowl and stomped to his brothers.

"OK! That's it! Stop arguing about a guy who wears a spandex costume and a guy who doesn't have superpowers! I can't even eat my cereal in peace!" He complained. After that,they finally stopped arguing._  
_

As Brick was about to walk away,he stopped for a minute and turned around. "By the way,spider-man IS better."

"HA HA! IN YO FACE!" Boomer gloated.

"PPFT! WHATEVER!"

* * *

_**The Remix's suite**_

"Yo! What the fuck is taking so long Bubbles?!" Buttercup exclaimed from the living room. She,Blossom,and Robin were waiting for Bubbles for the past hour.

"I'm almost ready with our outfits! Calm down!" Five minutes later Bubbles came running to the living room with four outfits. "So,what do ya think?"

Buttercup's eyes went out of her sockets. "Now that is my kinda style!"

* * *

All four members stepped out of their rooms and admired their outfits.

Buttercup wore a white crop top that said '1990' written in a bold black,a lime green leather vest,black leather booty shorts,and a pair of green ash women's hidden wedge sneakers. Her hair was up to her shoulder and was waved out at the bottom and had two big red clips at the sides of her short bangs.

Bubbles had on a light blue sheer lace shirt that had sleeves that went to her elbows,a black bowler hat from forever 21,light blue denim capris,and black ankle boots. Her hair was let down and was waved at the bottom and she had a blue bobby pin pinned on her hair.

Blossom was wearing an over-sized white off shoulder blouse shirt with big and small black stars,faded skinny jeans,5 black bangles on her left arm and a pink watch on her right arm,and silver 4 inch heels. Her long hair was tied in a high ponytail.

And lastly,Robin wore a short coral button up blouse,a short gold jacket,black suspenders,jean shorts,fake black nerd glasses with a golden bow on it,and dark blue high top heels with the union jack on them. Her chestnut and amber streaked hair was in a high messy bun.

"Are you ready for this girls?" Blossom asked. "Totally!" They all smiled. "OK then,let's do this thing!"

* * *

**_World Jam Stadium..._**

"Ah..yeah,yeah,ooh.." Every competitor practiced their pitches and made sure their voices were okay.

The host,James Dawn,came out into the crowd to introduce The remix. "Hey guys,here are the four special girls that you have been waiting for,so give it up,for The Remix!" Cheers and claps were heard as the girls appeared.

They were sitting on chairs with microphones in their hands.

_Holy grail/Counting stars/Smells like teen spirit-Little Mix_

_Bubbles-Lately,I've been,I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we,could be_

_But baby I've been,I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_I see this life_

_like a swinging vine_

_swing my heart across the line_

_in my face is flashing signs_

_seek it out and you shall find_

_Old but I'm not that old_

_Young but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_Robin-I feel something so right_

_but doing the wrong thing_

_I feel something so wrong_

_but doing the right thing_

_All-I could lie,could lie,could lie_

_Robin-Everything that kills me makes me feel alive _

_All-Lately I've been,I've been losing sleep_

_dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby_

_I've been,I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars_

_Blossom-Oh ooh,you take the clothes off my back_

_And I let you_

_you'd steal,the food right off my mouth_

_and I watch you eat it_

_I still don't know why,why I love it so much_

_Buttercup-You curse my name,in spite to put me to shame_

_Have my laundry in the streets,dirty or clean_

_give it up for fame_

_and I still don't know why,why I love it so much_

_Blossom-Said no more counting dollars,we'll be counting stars_

_All-And baby,it's amazing I'm in this maze with you_

_I just can't crack your code_

_One day you screaming you love me loud_

_The next day you're so cold_

_One day you're here,one day you're there,one day you care_

_You're so unfair_

_Sipping from your cup till it runneth over_

_Holy grail_

_Holy grail,ooh_

_Holy grail_

_And we all just entertainers_

_I feel stupid,and contagious_

_Now we all just (said no more counting dollars)_

_entertainers (said no more counting dollars)_

_And we're stupid (said no more counting)_

_Oh! I been praying (__Said no more counting dollars)_

_Entertainers (Said no more counting dollars)_

_And we're stupid and contagious_

_I've been praying_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_Said no more counting dollars_

_I'll be praying_

_We'll be counting...Stars!_

Claps and whistles filled the air as the girls got off stage. "Yes! We nailed it! Woo!" Buttercup cheered.

Just now,Robin's Iphone 5c rang. She discovered that her mom was calling and picked up.

"Hello?" "Si. Te extrano tanto!"

You see,Robin is Spanish. While Buttercup is Korean,Blossom is Japanese,and Bubbles is French.

"Gracias mama!" "Si! Si! Yup! Te quiero mucho,bye,muah!"

"Your mom?" Buttercup asked. "Yep." "She saw our performance on t.v?" "Yep." Robin answered with a face (-_-).

* * *

The girls walked on stage along with other bands. James was in front of them holding his mic. "Okay,everyone. This will be the first elimination happening in this season. So get ready. The band who is out is..."

* * *

**And..I'm going to stop right there. I'm not sure if the Spanish was right,but,I hope it's right. Sorry I left you guys there with a cliffhanger. What do you think will happen? Stay tuned! Hope you liked it! R&R! **


End file.
